gurl_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Total Drama Gurl Tour Part 7
EPISODES 1-3 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_1 EPISODES 4-6 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_2 EPISODES 7-9 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_3 EPISODES 10-12 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_4 EPISODES 13-15 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_5 EPISODES 16-18 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_6 EPISODES 19-21 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_7 Team Amazon --- MightyMewtron Heather Gwen Courtney Sierra Cody Duncan Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot --- CoGreen2.0 Alejandro Noah Tyler Owen Izzy Team Victory --- GleekGurlJerks Leshawna Lindsay Bridgette DJ Ezekiel Harold Awwwww Gurlala! Chris: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA GURL TOUR! Our cast eliminated Bridgette due to injury in the savannah! and then they went to easter island and plucked some eggs! Now we dig....  (First Class: Gwen and Courtney)  (Courtney and Gwen are next to each other, kicking back and relaxing.) Gwen: You okay, Courtney?  Courtney: I'm fine. I mean, I'm in the final four. If I can make it this far, I can make it to the top two, at least.  --> Courtney: (stern look) Just because I'm going to become a mother doesn't mean I can't win! I mean, I have at least two allies, and even so, I'm fine on my own. Pregnancy does have its effects... (looks down at chest and blushes) ....but hey, doesn't stop me! (Economy Class. Noah and alejandro) Noah: (walks into first class happily. Alejandro glares. Noah has gotten his casts off) So, notice anything new? Alejandro: You've joined the rest of us in reality and have converted to straightism? Noah: (sits down) Nope! This kid is cast free! And that's not the only thing I'm free of! ---> Noah: (sighs) I've embraced that everyone knows now... no thanks to Gwen of course. ... But, bygones are bygones. Might as well do something other than moping while I'm still onboard this death trap. Alejandro: You seem... giddy. (laughs) Natural behavior for a queer. Noah: (flicks Al's nose) What's the deal with being so mean all the time, huh? You big goof. (Alejandro scoots away, disgusted) ---> Noah: AND...as an added bonus, I can now freak out Alejandro all I want!  Chris: (teleports them to Alberta) Chris: DIG IT UP! BUILD A DINO! RAPPAPARRAPA! (dissapears)  Gwen: Chris worries me.  Noah: ... O..kay.. then. Is it just me, or is that man getting less sane every episode? Alejandro: (takes Courtney's arm) Shall we?  Courtney: (smiles) We shall. Courtney: This time, you can dig into something that ISN'T me.  Noah: (takes Al's arm) Mind if I tag along? Alejandro: AUGH! GET AWAY! (runs away, leaving Courtney and Noah) Noah: (laughs) Noah: I rather like this reppelant power I have over Alejandro.  Courtney: What, are you scared of Noah now? (She snickers)  Alejandro: (is digging far far away)  (Courtney digs next to him)  Alejandro: Ah, good. You joined me over here. Smart move.  Gwen: .....guess I'm flying solo... (she smiles) Not a problem at all. (she starts digging)  Noah: (pulls out a broken bone from the ground) Not fabulous. (pulls out a bone) Fabulous. (pulls out a broken bone) Not fabulous. Alejandro: (shudders)  Gwen: (she finds a few random bones) Courtney: (digs out bones) Well, I'm ready to start on my dino. (Courtney can't fit her bones together)  Noah: (walks over to Gwen) Mind if I use that bone you found... the one that vaguely ressembles a bicep?  Gwen: (smirks) Be my guest.  Noah: Thank you! OH!... And uh... sorry for yelling at you before.  Gwen: It's okay. Courtney's big mouth can get a lot of people in trouble.  Noah: I've come to terms with everything. Thanks for kicking me in the right direction.  Gwen: You're welcome.  Alejandro: Courtney. We can combine our bones and make something better. (they work together)  Alejandro: (looks over and sees Noah's working on the bones) Why do you converse with...with... that? Courtney: Noah's not really a bad guy. He's a little snarky, but he helped me in London.  Alejandro: I'm just saying. You should start breaking the habit of talking to his kind of people. It's not something I want this baby to grow up around.  Courtney: (scowls) You're not getting on his case because he's gay, are you?  ---> Alejandro: IF, I cared. Alejandro: (raises an eyebrow) What else?  Courtney: (scoffs) I don't want my baby to grow up hating people based on who they love, either.  Alejandro: A male figure in life is what this baby needs. Not THAT kind of male figure. --->Alejandro: (shudders) I hate that word... love. Such a temporal and frivolous feeling.  Courtney: (is actually starting to get angry) Listen, AL. The only reason I'm with you is because I need help right now. But I can do fine on my own if you're going to act like this. Alejandro: Your own!? Who broke up with their boyfriend because you COULDN'T do fine on your own? Noah: (watches this) .... This gun be good.  Courtney: I broke up with him because he wasn't WILLING to help!  Alejandro: (mumbles) Let's just get back to work before one of us says something we might regret.  Courtney: Please.  Chris: WHAT U MAKE!?!? MAN MAN CHI!  --> Gwen: I knew he was no good.  Noah: It's not even China. (facepalms) Oh whatever. I call mine the Hunkodon. (it resembles Alejandro) (Noah smiles deviously as Alejandro's face turns red) ---> Noah: (laughing in the confessional) I don't really like Alejandro... but man, his reactions are priceless.  Courtney: Oh. My. God.  Alejandro: (hides behind Courtney and holds back tears) Chris: TURN OF YOURS GWEEEENN!!  Courtney: (rolls her eyes) Get it together, Speedy. Chris: The FUCKIDIDN'TPLANFORTHISOSAUR!?  Gwen: No.  Noah: ,... How high ARE you, Chris?  Chris: (solemn stare)  Gwen: I call it the Jerkasaurous. (It looks like a monster with a sombrero)  Courtney: (narrows her eyes) Gwen, are you being racist?  Gwen: It's essentially a caricature. Gwen: Dino bones aren't exactly the best medium, but whatever.  Noah: It's niiiiicceee. (bounces his eyebrows at Al. He whimpers) Alejandro: So.. Courtney. What did we make? Alejandro: I swear, it better not be ANOTHER me.  Courtney: No. I wouldn't waste my time. (She unveils a dinosaur that looks like a child. There's also glitter on it.)  Noah: Ooooooh.  Courtney: Behold the velocirugrat.  Noah: (puts an arm on Alejandro) That's fabulous.  Alejandro: (runs)  Courtney: (points at the velocirugrat) Using the bones of a baby velociraptor and a few decorations, I have created a picture of innocence bore from a monster.  Chris: THE WINNER IS MY FACE! (gives Courtney and Al a drill, Gwen a pickaxe and Noah a shovel) Noah: Umm... what?  Courtney: We're not voting?  Noah: Shouldn't someone sedate him? Chris: Now go and find oil! LOL! (passes out)  Gwen: (throws a piece of the Jerkasaurus at him) (It's the poop)  Courtney: (takes the drill)  Alejandro: Hey! We're BOTH using the drill.  Courtney: You've drilled enough holes during this game. Gwen: Was that an entendre?  Noah: Oh. My. God. (laughs)  Courtney: ....I'm not good at those.  (Courtney starts drilling into the soil)  Alejandro: Hmmpf! Well I'm following you! as soon as you're done with the drill, It's mine. Noah: (begins digging)  (Gwen starts pick axing) Gwen: (goes over to Noah) So...we're cool, right?  Noah: Sure. Sure. What's the point in lingering hatred. Water under the bridge.  Noah: (as soon as he says water, Gwen strikes oil)  Gwen: Good. Now that we've got that covered....(starts laughing) I can't believe you creeped out Al like that! Gwen: Whoa. (The oil spurts in her face) Gwen: (has a u srs" face on)  Noah: Oooh. The worst KIND of nostalgia.  Gwen: (smirks) Yeah. You wish it were you.  Noah: (blank stare) .... I'm new to this. Don't push it.  Gwen: Okay, okay. Sorry. (Courtney hasn't struck oil yet. Alejerkdro is waiting.)  Alejandro: You almost done!?  Courtney: (is dizzy) Oh...yeah, I think I'm good.  Alejandro: Hurry up!  (She gets off the drill...then throws up on Al's shoes) Courtney: Sorry. (coughs)not  Alejandro: (screams) I expected better from you....  Alejandro: (takes the drill) Us hispanics are supposed to be superior! You give us a bad name.  Courtney: What can I do? I'm nauseous. Deal with it.  Courtney: What? Now you're homphobic and racist? Courtney: You make Duncan look good!  Alejandro: (hits oil) .... Hmm.  (She storms away) (Gwen and Noah watch her walk off)  Alejandro: (begins pulling oil bin out of ground) I don't need you anymore! Never did! NEVER WILL!  Courtney: Yeah? Well, GOOD LUCK GETTING OUT OF MY LAWSUIT!  Alejandro: (runs towards the plane with his oil)  (Courtney throws the drill at him)  Alejandro: (dodges) HA! Loser! (slips on his own oil and falls)  Courtney: Ha!  Alejandro: (is covered in oil) You wench! (keeps running) (and slipping)  Gwen: (gasp) My oil! (she tries to dig out the oil thing)  Al: (gets to Chris first)  Alejandro: YES! I win! HAHAHAHA!!!!  Gwen: (throws the pixkaxe to the ground)  Alejandro: (points to Courtney) I was never gonna help you raise that useless child! You're on your own, whore! (points to Noah) You shall burn forever for your mistakes! (points to Gwen) You suck! Chris: YOU WIN!!! (pulls out some drugs) All this yelin is makin me ... (lights a cigarette)  Courtney: ...you did not just call me...  (lights the cigarette)  BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM  Gwen: CHRIS! THAT'S A- (boom  (Gwen shielded Courtney)  Chef: (runs out in a nurses outfit) What happened!?  Courtney: Explosions happened.  Noah: (gasps... he then stands next to Gwen and Courtney) Chef: ... Hmm... (Chris is in a critical state) Alejandro: (is burnt to cinders) ........... (dead)  Gwen: Guys...Alejandro is dead.  Noah: ..... .... .... Should... should we bury him? ---> Noah: Is it bad... if I don't feel... bad?  Courtney: ....should we toss him off a cliff?  Chef: (turns around) The PLANE! (the plane is destroyed) Chef: (turns to Chris) MY PAYCHECK!  --> Courtney: This is terrible. I mean, Alejandro is a jerk an everything, but he didn't deserve to DIE.  Chris: (coughs) I need to quit.... smoking.  Courtney: My child support? --> Gwen: ....(shivers) This is why I'm scared of karma.  Noah: I heard of karma... but come on.  Noah: (asks the awkward question) ... So does this mean he's out? Chef: No. *ucking. Duh.  Gwen: If he won like this, I'd be out. Courtney: ...now what do we do with him? Gwen: Do we have a funeral or what?  Chef: Did anyone bother checking his pulse? Noah: (checks it) Huh... he's alive. Chef: Wow. Nobody checked his pulse. You kids. -_-  Gwen: DAMMIT! I mean....good, he's not dead.  Chef: (takes Chris and Alejandro away in a helicopter) Well. next episode you need to get to hawaii) (He didn't die) Chef: (flies away) Noah: .... So.. do we sign off?  Gwen: I guess. Gwen: WAIT! MY MOM WAS IN THE PLANE! Courtney: Oh shit.  Ella: (comes back to the plane with groceries in hand) .... What the hell happened?  Random voice: Bliiiiiitz  Noah: Alejandro died, undied, and now we're stuck here. Gwen: Oh thank god... (she actually hugs her mom...then unhugs her) Courtney: ....Al called me a whore...  Noah: (hugs Courtney) It wasn't your fault. Nothing that happened here was your fault.  Noah: I just wanted you to know that.  Courtney: Thanks...and I'm sorry that I bonded with that devil.  Noah: So... he was lying all along too. Just like Duncan.  Courtney: (tears up a little) Yeah.  Noah: Courtney, if you NEED a ... male figure. I don't know.. I have nothing better to do.  Courtney: (wipes away tears) Ugh! I feel like such a softie. Courtney: I wouldn't mind the help...but I feel like I need to stop relying on people. I'm a leader! I'm powerful! I AM A CIT!  Noah: We wouldn't mind helping. (turns to Gwen) Right, Gwen? Ella: Right, Gwen?  Gwen: (smiles) Of course not. Gwen: It's my job, isn't it? Courtney: Fine...but I don't wanna become too reliant.  Ella: I raised you right. (pulls a jetpack out of her grocery back and flies away) SEE YOU KIDS AT HAWAII!!! Gwen: ...this show is weird.  Noah: You don't think they'd be gutsy enough to make a fourth season, do you? Gwen: (chuckles) That'd be crazy.  Noah: (laughs) No way.  Courtney: How much crazier could this show even get!  (Somewhere in Boringville, a certain redhead is watching the show) ????: .... Challenge accepted. Cliffs, Glitter, And Meowth Balloons (Alberta. Ella, Chef, and Chris are gone. Gwen, Noah, and Courtney are alone)  Noah: Well... I suppose we find a way to Hawaii, huh?  Gwen: I guess. Courtney: Well....there's got to be something in the rummage. (she starts digging in some of the ashes)  Noah: What does Chris expect us to do, built an airplane from an airplane? (kicks some scraps) Noah: A BROKEN airplane?  Courtney: No....but we CAN build some other stuff, can't we?  Noah: Like what? A motorcycle? Sorry honey, but do I look like your average biker bro? Gwen: It's just junk from the old challenges. Courtney: ...just trying to see the brighter side here.  Noah: Well I've seen enough! Someone almost died. Granted it was Al, but still. Chris almost let Al die. What makes you think we're not next?  Gwen: That's it. We're going to die in the middle of nowhere because Chris decided to light a joint on top of some oil. --> Gwen: Drugs are bad, kids. They leave you stranded in the middle of Alberta talking in a broken airplane bathroom.....how is that camera working?  Noah: Despite everything, I wasn't surprised. Chris went over the deep end more than once on this show.  Gwen: Everyone went over the deep end. This show has become insane.  Noah: Point heavily taken.  Courtney: I don't think they can even show it on a kids' channel.  The Little Engine That Could: I'LL TAKE YOU KIDS TO HAWAII!!!  Gwen: ....how can a train ride here without tracks? Gwen: Or talk?  TLETC: Do you kids want a lift or not?  Courtney: ....okay.  Noah: I think some of the after debris of the explosion may have contained some halleucinations.  TLETC: Nope! I'm real! (turns into a real train and rides real tracks)  --> Courtney: If I suffer any defects from the drugs and oil in the air, I can file a claim against this show again!  Noah: Well... since none of us want to murder eachother, and it's a long way to Hawaii... how about we just talk? Courtney: So...we're the final three.  Noah: Okay... so.. Courtney. Any name ideas for that kiddo?  Courtney: (pulls a list from her secret compartment) A few. (It's very long) Gwen: (rolls eyes a little) Ho boy.  Noah: (notices her secret compartment) I'd be blown away if I wasn't gay. Courtney: ....and for a girl, I've considered Victoria, Emily, Kayla, Claire, Diana, Eliza, Amelia, Jennifer... Gwen: (taps her shoulder) Okay, Courtney. Those all seem like pretty names, but you shouldn't watse your breath. Courtney: Oh, I guess I got carried away. Gwen: (smiles) It's cool. Courtney: (looks out window) How long is this train ride, anyway?  Noah: We have a long way to go. (sighs) Wish I had a book.  Courtney: I wish I had my PDA.  Noah: (raises his eyebrows) About that. During TDA, what was up with you?  Noah: Was it that time of the month or something? Courtney: Oh, that. Well....I was a little nervous about (looks to Gwen) certain people and their infiltration with my relationship....but I was overreacting. Courtney: I was also kind of ticked at the way Chris didn't even have rules in the game. Courtney: He let Harold cheat me out of the hundred grand! I could have been rich! Courtney: It just wasn't fair. Gwen: Well, now you're well on your ay to a million bucks. *way Noah: If I win, I'm gonna personally install a machine that electrocutes paparazzi that come within 1 miles of me. 20 feet if I'm feeling generous.  Gwen: Sounds like a good plan.  Noah: I think the last thing any of us need are a bunch of autograph hounds. Noah: What say you, Courtney? Noah: (is referring to the baby)  Courtney: (rolls her eyes) The tabloids are going to be all over my butt. Courtney: They probably won't even get the father right.  Noah: (to Gwen) So, congratulations on getting through this game with the least amount of dirt on your hands.  Gwen: (sighs) I'm so relieved. I don't want anything else held against me. The Trent thing was terror enough. Gwen: It's not that I care so much about being liked, but I don't exactly want to be hated.  Noah: Compare THAT to what you witnessed THIS season. I'd take hot, number, obsessed guy anyday.  Gwen: ...You're going to get shipped for that by someone.  Noah: Get used to it. -3-  Sierra: (somewhere, watching episode) TROAH OTP!!!! Gwen: Fangirls can be crazy.  Noah: Fanboys are worse.  Courtney: You have fanboys?  Noah: Just as you have fangirls, Gwen and Courtney. Gwen: Fangirls? Me? (laughs a little) I don't think I've gotten fanmail since the first season. Courtney: (beams) I've had a few people write to me before.  Noah: People have been shipping me with Cody since season 1. One can only imagine why.  Gwen: (recalls something) Well, there actually were a couple of girls who kept sending me letters and stuff. Gwen: One kept telling me to be with Duncan (rolls eyes) as usual. Gwen: Another one kept....flirting with my brother. Gwen: You can see why I've put them out of my mind.  Noah: OH! Your blog! I remember. My siblings dared me to flirt with you in it.  Gwen: ....  Noah: ... In the blog.  Gwen: You pretended to be a girl?  Noah: *shrugs* It's the internet.  Gwen: I was talking about some one else....(smirks) Let me see if I recognize you. What did you say again? Courtney: This should be good.... oah: I told you "Hey baby, if you were from McDonalds, you'd be a McGorgeous"...  Courtney: That doesn't even make sense... Gwen: (snickers) That's terrible.  Noah: ... My siblings may or may not suck.  Gwen: Yeah, I'm lucky I only have Liam to deal with.  Gwen: And we're mostly cool, anyway.  Noah: My siblings weren't very helpful growing up. You're lucky.  Gwen: How many do you have again?  Noah: I'm one of nine.  (Gwen twitches a tiny bit)  Noah: Guess that gives me a shot with Trent, huh? (nudges Gwen)  Gwen: Don't even. Gwen: I'm sick of that.  Noah: Hey Hey. Chill. It's not like you're the only person here who's gone through something traumatic.  Courtney: I think we've ALL been really screwed over the past year or so. Noah: One of us, litteraly.  Courtney: I mean, Noah faces homphobia, Gwen faced a good deal of hate for the whole Trent thing, and....well, I'm pregnant. Courtney: I did get the worse of it.  Noah: Yeah. I mean... needless to even ask, but you're gonna sue, right?  Courtney: Definitely. Courtney: Once I get ahold of my lawyers again, Chris is going down, and Alejandro, too.  Noah: Ugh. Please put that penny pinching druggee host man out of business for life, please.  Gwen: It's pretty clear Chris sucks.  Noah: And that fried eel, Al.  Courtney: (nods sadly)  Noah: (notices Courtney's sadness) Hey... sorry you couldn't find a reliable dad.  Courtney: It's fine. You know what? I recently realized I need to stop relying on people like that. Courtney: I was in charge of that relationship. I can take charge of motherhood. Gwen: That's the spirit.  Noah: Go for it. Courtney: Thanks, guys. I really misjudged you both. Gwen: ....are we riding a train to an island? (They're going underwater)  TLETC: YUP!!! I'M MAGIC!!!! B******!!!!  Courtney: Wanna play a game or something? Courtney: I spy something....blue. Gwen: The ocean?  Noah: On a scale of jello to cookies, how baked are we?  Courtney: ....yeah, this is boring. Gwen: In what context?  Noah: ... Where do I begin? We're riding a magic talking train to Hawaii.  Gwen: If we are baked, that's gonna be one scrwed-up baby. *screwed  Noah: If this is not what being stoned feels like, then what is? Noah: Nobody answer that.  *they fade back to reality*  (.......A lot of weird things have happened throughout TDGT.............. TLETC is by far the weirdest......)  TLETC: I LOVE YOU CAMRIE!!! I ALWAYS WILL.!!!! *fades to reality* III....A....L.K..W.W.A...YY..S.S..W..W.W..UI.I.I.L.L.......!!!!!*  Gwen: Ow....that was a weird sensation. Courtney: (gasp) Did I just get stoned?!  Noah: Where are we though? *they are in Hawaii*  Gwen: ....that was anticlimactic.  Noah: How in the hell?..... *they wake up again, this time in an actual train* Noah: What's going on!?  Courtney: IS THIS REALITY?! (She pokes Gwen) Gwen: OW! Yeah, that really hurt. Courtney: Sorry....but yay. (they hear a rattling)  Waiter: Hello! You three just wandered on board this train and passed out from exhaustion. So we gave you FREE PASSAGE!  Courtney: Thank you, good sir.  Waiter: But now the rides over so GTFO. (tosses them off the train)  (Now they're in the middle of nowhere again, but closer)  Noah: How are we gonna get to Hawaii now?  Gwen: ....so....was that whole little confession fest real or...?  (There is a fireworks shack nearby)  Courtney: (sees fireworks) Courtney: We'll talk to the pirate guy!  Firework Guy: I like Cody.  Noah: (cracks his knuckles) I'll handle this.  Gwen: So does Noah.  Noah: I like Cody.  Courtney: Catfight much?  Firework Guy: YOU like Cody? Noah: I LIKE Cody. Firework Guy: You LIKE Cody? Noah: I like CODY!  Sierra: (watches at home) I LIKE CODY TOO!  Firework Guy: You like CODY!?  Noah: I LIKE CODY!  Camrie: (bursts out of nowhere) STOOOOPPPPP!  Firework Guy: YOU LIKE CODY!?!?  Camrie: I LIKE CODY!  BOTH: WE LOVE CODY!  Camrie: MORE THAN YOU TWO EVER WILL! Camrie: x3  Camrie, Sierra, Noah, Firework Guy: WE ALL LOVE CODY!!!  Courtney: Who's that girl? Gwen: I don't know, but she likes Cody. Courtney: ....I like- Gwen: QUIET!  Firework Guy: (gives them fireworks) Live on and like Cody.  Courtney: Yes! Now what?  Noah: .... We do something reckless.  Gwen: We light these and blast our way to Hawaii!  Noah: Good thing we're animated.  Courtney: I learned a few pyro techniques from Duncan. Gwen: Same here.  Courtney: ...wait. Gwen: What? Courtney: (glares and points to stomach)  Noah: Yeah. Let's NOT blow this child to smithereens. Kay?  Gwen: ...Actually, I can fix that. (she pulls the armor from Jamaica out of nowhere) Courtney: Where did you-  Noah: Like we said Court. We're animated.  Gwen: Found it in the rubbish. It travels pretty light for armor. (Courtney straps in) Noah: (grabs onto a chair that they all sit in) This will work. Noah: Umm... you, girl who likes Cody. Mind lighting the fuse?  *Lights fuse* NOW FLYYYYYYYY  (THEY FLYYYYYYYY)  Noah: AAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  Courtney: (is clutching Gwen) AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE! Gwen: YAHHHHHHHHHHH!  Guy Who Likes Cody: AHHHHHHHH.  Guy Who Likes Cody: (is with them in the rocket)  Courtney: ....(throws him off. He has a Cody parachute)  Cody Parachute: I am Cody.  Firework Guy: I like you.  Gwen: How far will this get us?!  Noah: We didn't really estimate anything...  Coutney: Dammit, Noah, you're the smart one! Gwen: I hope we make it to Hawaii!  Noah: I added enough fuel to get us to Hawaii! ... Just not a safe landing...  Gwen: (sigh) Of course.  Noah: I'm not a miracle worker. -3- Courtney: My personal health is in serious jeopardy right now. (They start to descend)  Courtney: AHHHHHHHHey look, it's Hawaii! Gwen: Cool. everyone: ....AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  (They land on Owen's stomach) (In Hawaii)  Owen: HI GUYS! *toots* I like beans.  Gwen: We're in Hawaii!  Ella: But now we must decide...  (Everyone is there, even Alejandro, but he's bandaged up like canon Blainely.)  Ella: Who will move onto the finale.  TO BE CONTINUED Something DONE! Let's do this! Ella: SEASON FINALE! *shoots confetti out of a cannon* I can't wait to wrap this season up and go home. Miss you Liam! Gwen does to! *blows kiss* Ella: Now... of the participants on TDWT... who is rooting for who? (In order of elimination)  Tyler: WOO! Go Noah! YEAH BRO!... Still a bro? Right? Noah: (slightly annoyed) Yes Tyler I am still a male. Harold: Gosh. I guess I owe it to Courtney. And.. since she broke up with Duncan and all... we're good.  Courtney: Aw, thanks....even if you ruined me in TDI! (hold on) Sierra: Oh, as much as I wish Cody were in the game (she snuggles Cody), I guess I'd have to go for Courtney. Sierra: She's the only one who won't interfere with out relationship. Sierra: Plus, she really needs that money, poor thing. Gwen: Go back to the "relationship" part... Heather: I'm surprised ANY of you losers made it here! Heather: I mean, we have weird goth girl, the lazy flaming bookworm, and the CIT, or should I say, S-L-U- (gets a golf ball thrown at her)  Noah: (deadpan) Tell us how you really feel.  Heather: Oh, shut up, Noah it all. Ella: So… nobody then? (Heather sits down) Lindsay: Well, Kori was kind of mean to her entie team last season, but I do feel really bad for her. I mean, she's gonna have a baby! (to Courtney) I hope your baby's really cute, though. Name it something pretty! And I know the cutest little onesie you could- Courtney: MAKE UP YOUR MIND! Lindsay: Well, I actually think Nora is pretty nice. Even if he didn't do a lot during the first season.  Noah: You're too kind.  Lindsay: (beams)  DJ: I choose... someone other than Courtney. Because if I sided with Courtney, she might get killed AND the baby. (shudders) Has it worn off yet? DJ: So... Gwen? Noah? Who wants my vote? Noah: Not it. Gwen: ...oh (bleep)  Gwen: (gulps) --> Gwen: (praying) To whoever made DJ kill people....WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM?!  DJ: (is putting himself in a strait jacket) Relax. We're perfectly safe.  Gwen: Thank you...I guess. Owen: Noah! Sorry for being all mean, dude! That was so bad! I mean, I have no problem with gay people! Gay is awesome! I love it... I mean, NOT in that way! I LOVE girls, I just (everyone is raising eyebrows. Owen changes the subject) Courtney, have you put on weight?  Courtney: (facepalms) I'm six weeks pregnant.  Owen: (whispers to Tyler) Pregnant?... is that like, the opposite of a diet? (Tyler shrugs) Cody: Well, I think it should be clear who I vote for. (clicks tongue at Gwen) Gwen: Just don't lose your skirt again. Cody: Chill. I'm wearing pants now. They're manly. Courtney: They're tight.  Noah: Yes they are.  Cody: ....(looks down) Oh crap. (runs back to seat) Izzy: Courtney! Sorry about trying to eat your baby! Blame the government. But props to NOAH! I'm all for babues coming out of bellies but coming out of closets is WAY cooler! WOO! Noah! *babies Noah: Um thanks... Izzy: (runs to TV TROPES) Take Ambiguosly Gay OUT OF HERE!  Cody: Technically, babies come out of- (is cut off)  TV Tropes: *removes Ambiguously gay and just puts "gay" Izzy: Dats better. -3- LeShawna: Courtney, girl, I feel you. You got tricked by that Hispanic hottie read bad. LeShawna: I'm supporting you. You deserve it. Sorry, guys. Courtney: Thanks, LeShawna. Gwen: I'm not mad.  Ezekiel: ... Courtney... eh... this is all my fault. I'm.. so sorry. I know this won't change what I did... but I support you eh... and you're not weak. Girls aren't weak eh.  CCourtney: I'm still mad...  Ezekiel: I know.... I still hope you win. Duncan: (to Ella) I have to choose one of them? They all want my head.  Ella: Just choose. Quit wasting our time. Duncan: (rolls his eyes) Fine. I'll have to say Gwen. She's the coolest one on the list, even if she doesn't like me. Courtney: What? You're still not supporting me?! (OH WOW EMOTICON) Duncan: Hey, I thought you could do this alone! Gwen: Duncan, just shut up. Duncan: (mumbles) You're lucky you're hot... Gwen: What?  Noah: No comment. Nothing to say that hasn't already been said.  Duncan: NOTHING! Bridgette: (is a bit messed up from the attack, at least unable to walk) Bridgette: I'll have to say Noah, because I know if he wins, he'll help both his teammates anyway. He's super nice, really. Noah: Wow... thanks. (ALejandro.... is rolled out in a wheelie) Courtney: This ought to be good. (rolls her eyes)  Alejandro: First off, it's obvious I won't vote Noah. Scum such as himself may donate his winnings to LGBT communities. Ugh....  Courtney: CAN I KILL HIM  Alejandro: Why do that when I'm voting for you?  Courtney: Wha? (shakes her head) I don't need your support, Al. I'll accept your vote....but you are not his or her father.  Alejandro: (laughs) You're carrying OUR child after all. The next generation of Alejandro... lives on through YOU Courtney. So even if I don't make it through this show.... you still must face me, through THAT. (looks at her stomach. Alejandro laughs)  Courtney: (is almost crying...fights back) Don't cry, Courtney....  Gwen: (puts her hand on Courtney's shoulder) You're keeping it?  Alejandro: So raise that child. Win the million and shower it with glory. Make my son or daughter the greatest they can be. I'd expect nothing less... of a Burromuerto. (smirks)  Courtney: (nods) I'm up for the challenge. But it will never be a dead donkey. (smirks) Yeah, I took beginning Spanish.  Alejandro: I'm glad you do, zorra. Gwen: (whispers to Noah) "Fox"? Noah: (sadly) It means… whore. Courtney: (to Alejandro) A child is only as good as the environment they grow up in. And without you around, any child can be a saint.  Alejandro: Maybe that is so. (smirks) But as gentle and kind you mold that baby, you'll always see a hint of myself. You'll always remember the mistakes on this show. You'll feel the burden... and THAT... is my prize.  Courtney: ....(tears well up in her eyes...she reaches her breaking point) You....are....no...FATHER! (she lunges at him) (She doesn;t care he almost died)  Gwen: (catches her) Courtney, chill. Rubbing the million in his face will make it all worthwhile.  Alejandro: Yes Courtney. Before you do something irrational... again.  Eva: WE'RE GETTING OUR TURN!  Geoff: (whispers to Trent) Glad it wasn't MY girl who got preggo'd.  Trent: Yeah, at your rate, I wouldn't be bragging. (Bridgette blushes profusely)  Beth: Your welcome mystheriousth voisth.  Justin: Ahem! I vote for Noah because unlike everyone else here, he still appreciates my looks.  Sadie: I APPRECIATE YOU!  Justin: (nomegustaface) Katie: Yeah! I LOVE YOU!  Sadie: D: But I want him! (gasp) Let's share him!  Courtney: Can we get on with the show?! Duncan: Calm down, princess. (she shoots a DEATH GLARE)  Geoff: Courtney needs that cheddar, man. I mean, I've seen what happens when accident babies go down and like, can't raise it, dudes. It's not pretty. Ella: Trent, Katie, Sadie, Eva. It's your turns Ella: *glitter rain* What marvelous weather for such an occasion.  Gwen: Hawaii has weird weather. Sadie: OMG! *eats the glitter, coughs*  Lindsay: *catches glitter on her tongue* YES!  *Kaite, too* Heather: *gets glitter in her eyes* IT BURNS!  Geoff: *is gathering glitter in his hat*  Courtney: Um, voting?  Ella oh yes... Um... Katie, Sadie, Eva, Trent. Katie: Oh, we vote for Noah! He's so much nicer than we thought he was! Sadie: Yeah, Noah! He protected Courtney from the cannonball and stood up to Alejandro and everything! Katie: You know, we thought Alejandro was hot. Sadie: But what he did to Courtney was really mean. Who does that?  Eva: A JERK! THAT'S WHO! NOW MY TURN!  Eva: (growls) ... I'm not voting for some guy! A GIRL has to win! (punches Ezekiel) RIGHT ZEKE!? Eva: I vote for GWEN! She didn't allow herself to be restrained by some... some GUY!  Gwen: Thank you.  Ella: Trent.  Courtney: (mumbles) Feminazi, much? season. Now she's pregnant. (frowns) Courtney: Sorry about that. Beth: Its okay. Beth: You were probably just jealous of my teeth. It's understandable. Courtney: (rolls her eyes)  CoGreen2.0 Beth: (her teeth sparkles -3-) Trent: (smiles) I'm the deciding vote? Ella: No. Trent: I'm going to have to say Courtney. She's been through a lot, and I think she deserves the million. ...not that....I don't want the other two to be upset...(blushes a little) I'm totally cool with them, I just choose Courtney. (Gwen turns away a little) Courtney: ...awkward...  Noah: No complaints here, dude.  Trent: (stares at Noah) Weren't people shipping us?  Noah: I wouldn't have any idea. (is crossing his fingers behind his back) Ella: Are you sure you don't want to vote, Heather?  Heather: Must I?  Ella: Yes. Ella: Do it or I give your vote to Gwen. >:)  Heather: (gasps) Ugh, fine. Well, I'm not voting for the weird goth girl, and don't kill me for it.  Ella: I'm an adult. I have patience for this. (twitches)  Heather: And Courtney's getting more than she deserves. (The two girls glare at her. Duncan glares at Heather from the back.)  Noah: A vote for me? I'm game. (shrugs) Sorry Courtney. Sorry Gwen.  Heather: That leaves Noah-it-all. And I'm only voting for him because he hasn't gone against me since the first season.  Ella: Now to tally up the votes.... Courtney has.... 8 votes.  Courtney: Yes!  Noah has.... 9 votes Noah: (smiles) Gwen has.... 4 votes.  Gwen: (frowns) Courtney: So...Noah wins?  Ella: Sorry sweetie.... your time is up. Ella: HEAVENS NO! We have a final challenge!  Gwen: (sighs) It's okay. Those two deserve it more than me.  Ella: Gwen's out, but YOU TWO are still in.  Courtney: Yes! I have another chance! Courtney: Sorry, Gwen. But I have a chance at the mil.  Noah: Sorry Gwen... You were awesome. You know that. Thanks for not being a homophobe and all.  Gwen: Of course not.  Ella: NOW! ... Each finalist must select two people from the peanut gallery to compete by their side in the ultimate challenge... and it MUST be someone who voted for you. (Cody and DJ move to Noah's team) (Duncan and Eva move to Courtney's team) Courtney: Enemy...  --> Courtney: Noah's been so supportive...I have to go against him now? (gets a game face) Nothing personal, but I'm ready to compete.  ---> Noah: I was hesitant on facing Courtney... but she'll understand. No hard feelings. I'll still donate.  Courtney: I pick Eva, for her brute strength, power, and will. (:O) Eva: Ain't that the truth. (she pushes her way towards Courtney) Courtney: I'll also choose...(smirks) Duncan. Duncan: Wha? Courtney: Both of you have great power. If you play by my rules, we can win this.  Noah: ... (taps his chin) Very persceptive Courtney. I like your thinking. Hope it can counter mine. (snaps his finger) The only thing scarier than Eva and Duncan combined is... death itself. DJ, if you may? (DJ gasps) ---> Noah: I won't have him kill them... just psyche em out.  Courtney: (gasp) Duncan: (gulp) Eva: (is not amused)  DJ: (whimpers) Stay away from me....  Courtney: That's harsh.  Noah: And my second choice is.... Izzy. Noah: Yet... another contestants who has threataned lives. ---> Noah: Why do I get all the killers?  --> Courtney: (upset) Why does HE get all the killers? (ironic echo)  ---> DJ: Why am I such a killer!? Ella: Now... for your first part of the finale, you must have your underlings build a sacrificial replica of your opponent. There, you will take it up the volcano and fling it in. The winner is decided by whos replica is burnt.  Courtney: We're killing each other in effigy?!  Noah: If it makes you feel any better, Court... I wouldn't ever ACTUALLY throw you in a volcano.  Courtney: Neither would I....probably.  Noah: And.... now I'm worried. Ella: BEGIN!  Ella: IN SONG!!!!  Ella: Please? Courtney: Fine.  Ella: Just... pretend. Noah: Um... guys, rush that way... please... um... win today. (throws rainbows instead of lightning bolts)  Noah: Search through that wood... find me... a pregant belly? DJ: (finds Mr. Coconut) Izzy: (is rushing wooden pieces to the platform) Courtney: (is fairly fierce) Tough girl, jerk, hurry fast! Quick quick, I can't be last! Courtney: (throws lightning, still....she's still a badass) Courtney: (throws a lot of lightning at Duncan) Make a head to fit his brain before I go insane! Both: We're gonna win this, and you can't take, I'm right here in it, and you can't take it....) DJ: Is it baby... cute enough! (holds up Mr. Coconut) Noah: Uh. sure.  Duncan: Hey, is his "front" small enough? (Courtney throws a bolt to Duncan's kiwis) GAH!  Noah: (throws another one regardless)  Duncan: (rapping) CIT versus the gay kid, Courtney's tough, but he's a shrimp, they both hate me, I must sing, I wish Gwen were in this thing!  Noah: (golf swings duncan off his pedestal)  Duncan: (swears)  Noah: Crazy, hack, you need to hurry back, Her arms are not THAT large! (Izzy is holding tree trunks) Check who's in charge! Courtney: Scrawny figure (no offense, but the game makes me tense), tiny legs and arms, (Duncan tries to talk to Courtney) DON'T HIT ME WITH YOUR CHARMS! Both: I'm gonna win this, and you can't take it, I'm right here in it, and you just fake it! (repeat)  Duncan: Makes his looks like trash! Worth a share of the cash! Courtney: Like I would share with you! Get him a torso, too! (Repeat) (The chorus, I mean)  Izzy: Can we add a second kid! Noah: Just do what the others did! (repeat)  Btoh: I'm gonna cash it! You'll never hit it! You should trash it! Noah: And I just did... (Courtney replica has the pineapple as a head and Mr. Coconut strapped to its belly)  Eva: (throws some spare wood into the air out of rage) (It falls on Duncan)  Noah: Now... to get this up the volcano. (has a hard time carrying it and slowly walks away)  --> Courtney: I'm not even two months pegnant! (rubs stomach) How fat AM i? Courtney: (Her Noah replica is fairly small with a rectangular head)  ---> Izzy: (giggles) I like making people paranoid.  Courtney: Got it! Now to dominate! Eva: DOMINATE! Duncan: That's my girl. Courtney: I am NOT your girl.   Lava Pit (Courtney caught up to Noah because he was moving so slow. They reach the pit at the same time. There are platforms and stuff dangling over them. There are ropes that connect them) Noah: ... Lava? Um... Ella? Can we get a pass on this challenge... I mean... this is really dangerous!  Courtney: This is insane! Courtney: One of us could be incinerated!  Ella: We were originally going to have your helpers cut the ropes as you went along... but no way... is that happening. Ella: Just hop across. Noah: (sighs and begins hopping. His sacrifice is heavy) Noah: Lose some weight. Noah: We just hop across the platforms. No problem whatsoever.... Oh crap.  Duncan: That's what you think. (pulls out his knife and cuts Noah's rope) Courtney: NOAH! Duncan: It's for the million,, isn't it?  Noah: (hops out of the way in time) DUNCAN BEHIND YOU!  DJ: (runs out with rabies in his mouth. He grabs Duncan)  Duncan: AH!  DJ: (punts him like a football away from the challenge) Noah: Thanks DJ. DJ: (cuts ALL the ropes)  Courtney: AH! (she runs away from the falling objects)   Noah: Wut? (hides under his sacrifice in fear) AUGH! (A cage falls on Courtney)  Courtney: NO! My money!  Noah: (the impact of an object on Noah's sacrifice knocked Mr. Coconut into the lava) Aw screw it! (leaps across) Bye Courtney... I'd stay here if you were dying... but it's just a cage... right? Noah: Sorry! I swear I'll donate! (runs) DJ: (is bitten by Izzy and passes out)  Courtney: (shakes her cage) AAAAH! Eva: Wait! I have an idea! (Eva begins to punch the bars) (She dents them slowly)  Izzy: Genius! Duncan: (is in the jungle) Where am I? ...a jungle? (is attacked by Stitch) Stitch: OHANA!  Duncan: I'm your family? (Stitch bites him) AH Stitch: (takes him to Lilo's house) Duncan: ....am I on Chinese marijuana? (back to the game) (Eva punches the gate one last time) (Courtney breaks free) Courtney: YA! thanks, Eva! Eva: No problem. NOW KICK THAT BOY'S BUTT! Courtney: (devious smile) With pleasure. (She runs up)   Top Of Volcano (everyone is waiting. Noah arrives with his sacrifice. He's moving slowly. He's freaking tired)  Gwen: Come on, Noah!  Noah: Hey guys... looking hot. (the boys all blush) Not like that. (they sigh) But some of you... (some blush) Noah: (stands at the edge of the volcano) ....I guess this is it. (holds up the sacrifice)  Courtney: LIKE HELL IT IS! (Courtney has arrived at the top of the volcano)  Noah: Huh? (turns around)  (She's hyped up on competition) (think.....commando)  Noah: That's so like you, Court. Never giving up. (nods) I like it. Noah: Sadly, I'm not gonna monologue and waste my time. (drops the sacrifice)  Courtney: The million dollars will be mine. And I don't care what I have to do! (she starts to run towards him) (Sacrifice is falling) Courtney: NO! Courtney: MY VICTORY!  Ella: The winner is.... UNDECIDED AS OF NOW! Noah: Wuh?  Courtney: What? LeShawna: What you say?  Ella: The rules were to bring your opponents replica... well... you're missing a piece. Noah: ... The... the COCONUT!?  Courtney: (smirks and points to her stomach) Can't ditch a kid.  Noah: (smiles) .... I'm defeated. Ella: From the looks of YOUR replica, Courtney... you're complete.  Courtney: (she pushes Noah aside and holds up her replica) Sorry, Noah. But you're going down. Courtney: Nothing personal. Courtney: Just the spirit of victory.  Noah: Of all people to lose to, (shrugs) I'm glad it's you.  Courtney: (smiles proudly) You were a fair opponent. (she...) (....drops....) (...the....) (....replica....) (....) Ella: Ladies and gentlman... the winner of TOTAL DRAMA GURL TOUR IS.... COURTNEY!!! (Everyone cheers) Courtney: In your face! All of you! (points at Alejandro) To YOU! And wherever Duncan is, to HIM! (Everyone?) Alejandro: ...... GAH! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY WIN! THEY WERE BOTH SUPPOSED TO DIE!!!! (Owen screams in fright. He runs into Alejandro's wheelie. It speeds towards Courtney and Noah) DDDIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Courtney: (RUNS) Noah: AUGH! (rolls into a ball on the ground) Alejandro: GO TO HELL YOU WHORE AND FA(his wheelie trips over Noah) QUE!?!? (he flies into the volcano) Noah: :O Everyone: :O Gwen: (smiles deviously) Heather: (swoons) (Alejandro falls into the volcano and sinks...slowly...into...) (the lava) Courtney: ....he's dead. Ella:.... Let's get this story straight... he tripped, right? Gwen: Yyyyep. Lilo: Hi everyone! (they all turn to see Lilo and stitch, with Duncan) Lilo: ... Have you seen Experiment 234? He looks like a pineapple. He explodes in extreme temperatures. DJ: .... What? Huh? Who? Courtney: That's a weird alien. Cody: YOU'RE REAL? Noah: (the volcano rumbles) Tell me that wasn't Owen. Lilo: Uh oh... RUN! (the volcano errupts) Noah: (leaps into Cody's arms) AUGH!!! (Cody leaps into Gwen's arms while still holding Noah)  Stitch: Uh-oh!  Tyler: AUGH! RUN BRO! RUN! (runs bro runs)  Gwen: I'M NOT LEAPING INTO ANYONE! (duncan runs up to Courtney) Duncan: Look, Court-  Harold: (runs) Ohgoshohgoshohgosh!!!  Courtney: You're not getting my money! Sierra: CODY! (pushes off Noah) HOMEWRECKER! Duncan: That's not it.  Owen: (grabs Courtney and Duncan and throws them on his back. They talk as he runs down the volcano) (they all run)  Duncna: When I was with the alien dude and the girl, I learned a lot about ohana. Courtney: Family?  Noah: (slap fights Sierra down the mountain)  Duncan: Yes. And....I realized I was kind of a jerk for deserting you. Duncan: A kid needs parents, and you're a little screwed. Courtney: I can do fine on my own.  Duncan: (smirks) Then wh'd you dump me? Bridgette: (fire is shooting down from the sky) AUGH! (THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIRREEEEE. Geoff puts it out with his hat)  Courtney: Because you ditched me.  Duncan: Look, someone told me ohana means family. (takes her hand) And family means no one left behind of forgotten. (rolls his eyes) It's cheesy, but true. Courtney: Stop ripping off Disney.  Ezekiel: (trips) Help! I'm being left behind and forgotten!!  Duncan: Look, Court, I love you. And you didn't deserve to be ridiculed. What Al said to you back there was harsh. Let's show him up.  Bridgette: (rolls her eyes and helps Ezekiel) Thank me later.  Ezekiel: Can I thank you now? (Bridgette rolls her eyes. They run) (....Camrie's reaction to the winner...) Duncna: So...I'm sorry, and I'm going to help you with the kid. Courtney: That's....the nicest thing you've ever done.  Duncan: Well, I'm kind of obligated to... Courtney: Come here. (kisses him...but lava is flowing by their feet) AH! RUN! (she jumps into his arms. He smirks.) Watch what you do.  Lindsay: We're gonna die! Santa: NOT TODAY, BITCHES! (Santa's sleigh lowers to them) GET ON! Lindsay: I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK! (hugs Santa)  Sadie: Katie, before we die, I want to tell you I lo-(Santa picks them up)  Santa: STFU and GTFOn my sleigh!  Courtney: Are we high again?  Santa: No! ... Just me. (they fly away)  Duncan: Aw, Courtney. Courtney: Aw, money. (she snuggles the briefcase of the million)  Noah: (sees Sierra hugging Cody... he sighs) Noah: Would have been nice for me to get a little reward.  Santa: HO HO HO! (pulls a Cody out of his sack) Here ya go. Noah: Wtf!? (It's a Cody) ... Okay then. (sits next to it)  Other Cody: Hello. Sierra: O_O  Noah: Hi....  Guy who Likes Cody: NOPE! (steals the other Cody)  Santa: HAHAHA! I brought Cody's for EVERYONE! (hands everyone a Cody)  Sierra: NOOO! (follows him)  (this is a really big sleigh that can hold all these Codys)  Sierra: (with her new Cody) Do you think decency laws apply to clones?  Sierra: Like, sexual limits? Other Cody: O_O  Santa: You've been a good girl, Sierra. (hands her a notification) Here's a government pending allowing you to do what ever the hell you want to that thing. Harold: WHY would you give her THAT?!  Santa: I'm still high, you know.  Sierra: YAY! (takes Cody underneath the sleigh seat) Santa: And now... I'll use a magic spell to transport you all back home! (teleports the non World Tour contestants back home) Tyler: Bye Lindsay! Try and remember me... (they kiss... Tyler dissapears) (They dissapeared, now the WT dissapears) Harold: Leshawna... I just... are we. (They kiss. Harold smiles) Aweso(he fades)  Sierra: NO! THE CODYYYYYYS (fades) Heather: (Alejandro flies into the sleigh, burnt) Ew. Courtney: What do we do with him? Katie: I said he was hot, but not like this. Sadie: Are you still into him? Katie: No... Sadie: (smiles) Good. Heather: ... Well... I think he's rotten, horrible, and evil!!... and yet... I kind of like tha(fades) Lindsay: Santa! Can I have a pony? Santa: Um... YEAH YOU CAN!!! (gives her five) Lindsay: YAY! (takes the ponies) (looks down at her body fading) Ooh, I'm see through! DJ: (kills the ponies) wwwwHHHYYYY!!!!... Santa: If you want the curse to end, all you need is ask, kid. DJ: HEY! Yeah! I wish that my curse would e(fades) Cody: (a bird takes his pants) Dang it! (he fades) Owen: ... Did I get skippe(fades) Izzy: Ooh! MY TURN! (begins fading) YES! Now I can scare people! (screams BOO at Santa. He screams. Izzy fades) LeShawna: This is the most whack show ever. (fades) Ezekiel: Bridgette... you forgive me eh... right? Ezekiel: Cause... I didn't want to leave yet (begins fading) Till I knew I was a better person... (fades) Bridgette: (is sad) Duncan: (to Courtney) Give me a ring if you need me for this kid. Courtney: With pleasure. (boops him) Just don't rub off on it TOO much. Duncan: We'll see. (fades before they can kiss) Bridgette: Ezekiel! I forgive you! Geoff! I want you! Take me awaaaay (she fades) Alejandro: ...... (grumbles) ..... It....wa..s.....I... .....who.....h..h.a.s.... .. si.nn.e.d... (fades) (Gwennie) (:3) Noah: Well... it was a blast. Thanks for everything, Gwen.  Gwen: No problem. You really stood your ground on this show. Gwen: Don't let others get to you.  Noah: (smiles) .... Thanks.  Gwen: Even if they write you out as evil, it doesn't mean you are. Gwen: Good luck. You too, Court. (to Ella) See you at home, mom. ...you didn't replace me again, did you?  Ella: .... ... (changes subject) OOH! You're fading.  Gwen: ....fu(fades) (Noah ;O;) (Courtney's going to be alone, it's sad and symbolic)  Noah: Well... Carry on Courtney...  Courtney: You too. Thanks for all your help. Courtney: I think I've become a better person here.  Noah: If you ever need a Gad, you know who to call. (hugs onto a Cody, it fades with him) YES!  Courtney: Sorry for getting crazy in the final battle.  Noah: (fades) Courtney: (looks around, only Santa and Ella are there) ...we're ready. Courtney: (hugs her million dollars) I finally won. Courtney: It's all I've ever dreamed... Courtney: ....even with the price.  Ella: .... You truly deserved it Courtney... You truly did.  Courtney: (hugs Ella) Thatk you for all your help. Courtney: I've been a bit jerky on this show....and it's caught up to me...   Ella: You're welcome... now promise me you'll take care of that child with all the willpower you displayed here in the game.  Courtney: But I've still had a good share of supporters. ... I wouldn't want to raise an Alejandro. (she starts fading) Crap!  Courtney: Thanks for everything, Ella and Santa! (Courtney and Noah) (And Courtney has faded)  Ella: Farewell... (turns to Santa) Chris: (fades onto the sleigh) HELLO!  Ella:.... Are you ever coming to visit... the kids haven't seen you... since you left. Santa: ... I have my duties Ella. I'm sorry. Ella: She was in this sleigh... and she didn't even recognize her own father... Ella: (fades) I love you. Chris: ...dude....  Santa: ..... I'll miss you. I always have. (turns to Chris) GTFO! (Chris fades)  Chris: WAIT! Chris: REVIVE MY NEW CAST! Chris: THEY CAN'T BE DEAD! Chris: I NEED THEM!   Santa: .... Fine. (revives them. They fade with Chris) Now get off my turf.